Meta Knight vs Sakura Haruno
by E-Dragons
Summary: The Kirby boss vs Naruto's love interest.


**Shockwave: **In this death battle, we'll be analyzing a male knight and a female ninja.

**Big Scar: **Except the male's not really much of a knight.

**Shockwave: **And I'm not entirely sure if the female can be considered a ninja. She's more of a nurse. We're going to introduce the fighters now so you actually know who we're talking about.

**Big Scar: **Meta Knight and Sakura Haruno. One uses a sword and cape, the other prefers to use her fists.

**Shockwave: **I'm Shockwave, and he's Big Scar, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

**Big Scar: **Meta Knight is a tough boss from the _Kirby _games. He's the leader of a small army of 8 known as the Meta-Knights. And unlike their master, most of them are actually knights.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight also has his own battleship called Halberd, with a larger replica of his mask on the front.

**Big Scar: **Wow, I'd hate to have a staring contest with that flying machine.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight's equipment includes his Galaxia sword, and the Dimensional Cape, which allows him to manipulate space to do things like teleporting.

**Big Scar: **Under Meta Knight's cape, there's a pair of _bat _wings. Maybe this guy is a knight. The _Dark _Knight. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!

**Shockwave: **Big Scar, Meta Knight isn't Batman.

**Big Scar: **I'm not so sure about that. In _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, one of Meta Knight's palette swaps gave him a symbol that looked like Batman's.

**Shockwave: **Can Batman fly? Because Meta Knight can.

**Big Scar: **So can Batman. He just doesn't because he wants to hide his secret.

**Shockwave: **Anyways, Meta Knight's wings also allow him to possess a gliding ability.

Galaxia

Dimensional Cape

Flight

Gliding

**Big Scar: **Batman's attacks with Galaxia range from tornadoes to electric fields to just simply charging across the screen. His signature projectile is sword beams, created by slowly thrusting your sword down through the air.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight's been shown to be very quick before and after attacking. He has high jumps and quickly recovers from attacks. He's a good chaser and doesn't let you off his trail until either him or you is defeated.

Tornadoes

Mach Tornado

Electric Fields

Charging

Sword Beam

Quick

High Jumps

Chasing

Fire Blasts

**Big Scar: **Batman's deadliest attack? Galaxia Darkness. With this move, the Dark Knight throws his cape over his opponent and powerfully strikes them, with enough force to defeat the Justice League.

**Shockwave: **Batman beat the Justice League with prep, not with Galaxia.

**Big Scar: **Blahblah blahblah blah blah.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight has reached the very top of the tier list in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, because of his speed, mobility, and aerial ability. His weakness? He's obsessed with swords. In almost every boss battle where you fight him, he gives you a sword to use. And since his opponent doesn't use any swords, she could really trip him up.

Obsessed with Swords

**Big Scar: **Batman's somehow managed to overcome this weakness in DC Comics, though.

**Shockwave: **When Sakura Haruno was young, she was often teased for her large forehead.

**Big Scar: **I can see why. It's like a plane landing site up there!

**Shockwave: **Thanks to her friend Ino, Sakura got past her downside. Later, she started training with the Lady Tsunade to become a great medical-nin. She eventually managed to surpass Tsunade's healing skills. The Mystical Palm Technique is jutsu she uses to heal others, but by using the Strength of a Hundred Technique and Yin Seal: Release, she can rapidly heal herself at extreme rates.

**Big Scar: **All that needs to be done is busting the Strength of a Hundred Seal, developed by Tsunade herself. When this is done, the seal will wrap up the user, starting with the point on their body containing the most chakra.

Mystical Palm Technique

Creation Rebirth

Strength of a Hundred Technique

Yin Seal: Release

Strength of a Hundred Seal

**Shockwave: **What allows Sakura to use these techniques is her great proficiency in controlling chakra. By channeling her chakra into her hands, she can gain superhuman strength, which in turn, grants her extreme punching force.

**Big Scar: **She's displayed the power of smashing large fissures in the ground just by punching it once. Sakura's strength is so great, she can lift up boulders twice as large as she is. Man, that is one strong nurse.

**Shockwave: **Sakura's other strength feats include destroying boulders, throwing other large objects, and rapidly pulling a fast-moving, psycho puppet so she could smash his wooden body into pieces. Her strength seems without much limit.

Chakra Control

Superhuman Strength

Destroys Tough Objects

Throws Large Items

Creates Fissures

Lifts Boulders

**Big Scar: **After the feats we've shown you, you may think Sakura is just another brute who relies on her fists for the answer.

**Shockwave: **But you're wrong. Sakura also has other nurse qualities, intelligence and agility. Sakura aces exams due to her knowledge, and can cleverly set traps. Tsunade also trained Sakura in agility, to the point where she was able to dodge a lengthy barrage of needles flying at her.

Intelligence

Traps

Agility

**Shockwave: **Alright, the combatants are set.

**Big Scar: **It's time for a DEEEEEEATH BAAAATLLLLLEE!

Meta Knight, without Galaxia in sight, was piloting his battleship, Halberd. Captain Vul walked into the room with some info for his leader.

"GAAARkul?" Vul said.

"What is it, Vul?" responded Meta Knight.

"Blok! Blok!" Vul walked over to a window and pointed down. Meta Knight grabbed his Dimensional Cape and pulled it over himself. Just like that, he was gone. He re-appeared next to Vul, who looked down and saw a girl waving her arms.

"I'll be right back."

Meta Knight teleported down next to the girl.

"What do you want?"

Sakura punched Meta Knight in the face.

"I'm going to take you down!" Sakura answered.

Meta Knight teleported back into his pilot's seat in Halberd. The battleship started flying away.

"Not on my watch," Sakura said quietly from below.

Sakura grabbed three sticks and jumped halfway up a tree, landing on a thick branch. She jumped once more, making it to the top of the tree. With one final leap, she reached Halberd, breaking through the window and landing on her feet, where the Meta-Knights, excluding Vul, were gathered. Sailor Dee, a Waddle Dee with a sailor's cap, sprinted to the room that Meta Knight and Captain Vul were in.

"Beeeeeel! Beeeeeeel!" Sailor Dee warned, while jumping and pointing to Sakura.

"Keep her busy," Meta Knight instructed. Captain Vul and Sailor Dee returned to the room where the Meta-Knights were. Besides Mace Knight, the rest of the knights were lying on the ground, unconscious. Sakura punched Mace Knight, sending him flying across the hall. Mace Knight broke through the window and tumbled to his death. Sailor Dee and Captain Vul stuck their arms straight up and ran in circles, frightened by the girl who had easily beaten their _armored _allies. The Dee and the bird took off running, but tripped on a tripod trap that Sakura had created with the three sticks she grabbed. Sakura walked over to them and banged their heads together.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was near a tall, gray, metal box on the wall with a door. The knight opened the door, revealing Galaxia, which he grabbed. Sakura walked into the room, and Meta Knight turned around.

FIGHT!

Meta Knight began by swinging Galaxia three times, once downwards, then upwards, then downwards once again. Each time he swung, a vertical fire projectile came out. It moved slowly, so Sakura stepped to the side and moved out of the way.

Sakura tossed one of the sticks used for her trap at Meta Knight. She was 100% sure this wouldn't do anything, but she feared being attacked by the golden sword in her opponent's hand and needed an attack she could utilize from far away. Surely enough, Meta Knight sliced the stick in half.

Meta Knight leapt up and slowly swung his sword. This action created a green energy crescent. The projectile approached Sakura, who stepped to the side to evade it. Meta Knight flapped his wings to prevent him from falling. He launched sword beam after sword beam at Sakura. After a couple seconds, the boss increased the speed of these slices, but they were smaller and weaker, due to him losing concentration.

Sakura found the later sword beams difficult to dodge, and one of them hit her. Recovering from the hit, six other beams hit her before she was launched against the wall. Meta Knight glided to the girl and stabbed her when he landed.

"YAAAAAH!" Sakura yelped in pain. She stood up and hopped back, firmly holding her feet against Halberd's wall. She propelled herself towards Meta Knight and delivered a strong kick to his head. This attack dealt great knockback, sending Meta Knight back to the box where Galaxia originally was. Sakura chased after the small swordsman. Meta Knight got up and motioned towards Sakura. Sakura skidded to a stop so she could yank the second stick used for the trap from her pocket and chuck it.

Meta Knight sliced this stick in two, like the first one. What he was not expecting is an extremely forceful punch from such a young girl directly afterwards. This strike sent him through the window, breaking it. To avoid falling to his death, Meta Knight did the obvious and flapped his wings, keeping him in the air.

Sakura threw three kunai at her opponent. Meta Knight held his golden sword up diagonally and deflected them. He spun Galaxia around, creating three fire tornadoes inside Halberd. Sakura jumped out of the way of the first one, but the second one reached her. It picked her up into the air and crashed her into the ceiling. That tornado finished, but the third tornado picked up where it left off and continued pushing her against the ceiling until it vanished and Sakura fell to the ground.

Meta Knight slowly floated into his ship and landed next to Sakura. He gripped his cape, and threw it over the injured girl. For a second, everything turned black.

"Know my power." Meta Knight slashed Sakura, knocking her up to the ceiling, where she bounced down to the floor. Ready for a finishing maneuver, the boss slowly paced towards Sakura. Once they were within three inches of each other, Meta Knight prepared a strike. Out of nowhere, Sakura stuck her head up, revealing thick lines that extended to wrap themselves around the girl's body. This was the Strength of a Hundred Technique, a powerful healing skill. Sakura bounced up and landed on her feet.

"All healed and ready to go!" she said.

"Are you ready for this?" Meta Knight warned. Sakura didn't know what her foe was referring to, so she just got ready to jump out of the way, which she did when Meta Knight performed a sideways Mach Tornado coming to her. The attack ended when the knight came in contact with the wall, causing Galaxia to get stuck in it. Meta Knight couldn't fight without the sword, so he desperately attempted to yank it out, to no avail.

Sakura uppercutted her opponent with less force than before, since she had used most of her chakra up to heal. Meta Knight grabbed the Dimensional Cape, but the nurse snatched it out of his hand. Sakura tied his hand to Galaxia using the cape, preventing him from doing anything. Sakura pulled out a kunai and stabbed the boss with it as many times as she could, resulting in a death.

K.O.!

**Big Scar: **Batman just couldn't compete with Sakura's extreme strength and intelligence. Her fissure-creating punches beat him into submission. The winner is Sakura.

**Shockwave: **How many times do I have to tell you, Meta Knight's not Batman!

**Big Scar: **You aren't Batman either!

**Shockwave: **Whaaaat? Why would I be Batman? I'm totally not Batman. Why do you think I'm Batman? You're just kidding. Go get a snack.

**Big Scar: **Good idea.

Footsteps were heard, and a door closed, indicating that Big Scar had left.

**Shockwave: **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Batman! Batman, away!

**Big Scar: **Next time oooooooon Death Battle:

King Dedede's hammer floated to the right on a black screen, then faded away. The Piko Piko Hammer flew to the left, and then faded away. The screen turned white, and King Dedede and Amy Rose grabbed their hammers and did a hit with them.


End file.
